Consumer-operated kiosks implement technologies that allow customers to purchase, reload, rent, return and recycle various products, and to conduct a wide variety of transactions. Some exemplary kiosks include DVD rental kiosks; coin counting kiosks; kiosks for dispensing and reloading prepaid cards (gift cards, phone cards, etc.); kiosks for exchanging gift cards for cash and or other gift cards; fresh food vending kiosks; coffee kiosks; consumer-electronics vending kiosks; kiosks for dispensing beauty products, other types of consumer products, and or product samples; kiosks for vending event, travel, and or other types of tickets; etc.
For people with physical disabilities, accessibility to services and facilities is a primary issue. In 1990, the Americans with Disabilities Act became law and it provided comprehensive civil rights protection for people with disabilities. The act promotes equal opportunity of all people, whether they are disabled or not, to enjoy the same level of access to facilities. Advocates for the rights of people with disabilities focus their efforts on gaining acceptance in everyday activities and events from which they might have been excluded in the past. Visual disabilities, for example, affect people's ability to interact with modern day technologies that are often driven by a graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”) that must be operated and navigated by users.
Note: The headings provided herein are for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or interpretation of the described technology.